Kagome and the half demon
by Asukigotdis
Summary: Kagome loved an half demon boy but happens when she die and come back alive to find the halfdemon married and got 1 kid called Koyumi wat will Kagome do will she kill herself again or her lover daughter and wife?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Their was Chaos in room 31 the teacher was an small flea demon called Myouga. And I Inuyasha was an dog HALF demon I added! The teacher told Miroku the most perverted 2nd coolest person to shut-up, because an new human girl was coming to this school for the first time. Miroku of course thought perverted of her. The top 5 coolest students was ( Sesshomaru which is my full demon brother, Miroku the pervert, Kagura the slut of slut's, Naruto the fox demon, and Hinata Naruto girl! The top six cool normal ones were ( 1 shippo the fox demon, Rachael the queen of spelling and detectives, Sasuke the quiet dude, Sakura the smart girl of Ninja, Mono the brain freak, And Sota the normal human The top #1 hated one geek one was me Inuyasha because I was an HALF demon! Than the new girl walked in for a moment me and her eyes met than we looked away blushing like crazy. Were to put this girl Myouga pouted? Theirs enough room on my lap Miroku smirked. Ah ha Myouga smiled Inuyasha raise your hand so this Kagome girl can sit next ta you Myouga yelled as if I was deaf. I raised my hand as she sat beside me away from everyone in a dark dusty spidery corner. Hi... Don't talk to me I growled as I cut her off. I'm Kagome she continued? Are you deaf I growled lowly so no one would hear me? No just wanted ta say hi Inuyasha she smiled that would make snow stop and bring out the beautiful glowing moon. She had long blue and black raven hair that she was born with to her curvy waist. She wore the same green uniform as the other girls. She was Awesome! Class ended as she asked were to go. I looked at her paper and half smiled and half laughed since I was only half-demon. Sighing I showed her as we went to our lockers

Review! End of chapter 1 just one message till I make next one or I

will just make it random since I am bored!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's the second day so stop following me Inuyasha yelled with annoyance yet happiness. I can follow anyone I want I huffed! Anyone besides me he smirked. Can I be your friends Inuyasha I smiled? He stopped and froze hell no he growled with sadness. Why not I yelled you don't have any friends?! He pushed me on the ground as I scrambled up and tiptoed to come face ta face with him Inuyasha I screamed while hugging him please I wanna be your friend I said snuggling into his covered chest. People shook their heads, glared, whispered. Laughed, but I didn't care I had Inuyasha! You don't wanna be hit, hurt, teased, yelled at do you? I will just for you I smiled. Kagome you wanna come to my house and meet Kaeda who took me in when nobody else would Inuyasha asked with hope? Sure I said smiling like an angel or goddess. Where are your parents Inuyasha I asked and what is their name I continued? I don't know the villagers killed them because they created an half breed. I grabbed Inuyasha hand and squeezed it as he squeezed back. Were here Inuyasha said as he pointed at an medium size hut. Inuyasha there is somebody behind you watch out Kaeda a lady in her 30 something yelled jumping between me an Inuyasha. Uh... Hi I gasped from shock. You must be the kind lady Kaeda I smiled while hugging her. Oh Kaeda I made an friend Inuyasha beamed with joy. Oh is this the Kagome Inuyasha told me about Kaeda asked and hugged me. I glared at inuyasha about ta laugh when he blushed like crazy. Dammit Inuyasha growled the new moon is bout to come. Than we smelt and saw black smoke with red flames dancing around it. Fire I screamed. Where gonna die!! Inuyasha pick up Kaeda she seems injured from her leg. How can you tell Kaeda asked. I don't know I just no I smiled with serious in my voice and face. Kaeda was picked up but fell as Inuyasha passed out cold and transformed into an human. Crying I put Kaeda on my back and ran out the medium sized hut. I put Kaeda down and ran back inside as I saw Inuyasha still passed out cold. I picked Inuyasha up but cried in pain when a giant board on fire hit my arm. Once made it outside I fainted from all the smoke I breathed in and the fire that burned me including the heavy board. Inuyasha opened his eyes. I'm sorry Inuyasha I smiled I love you I cant help it. Inuyasha stared at me and hugged my pale body.


End file.
